


The Knightmare's Boots

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Boot Worship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knightmare demands payment after she saves Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knightmare's Boots

**Author's Note:**

> For Fireworks 16: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle, prompt "Doctor Who, Ashildr | Me/Clara, boots," and [](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**seasonofkink**](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "non-body fetish."
> 
> Edited from [the original fill.](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627968.html?thread=3963136#t3963136)

Clara knew she wasn't going to die surrounded by all these outlaws. She was taken out of her time stream before her death. They could cut her, shoot her, stab her. She'd be alright. She only wondered where Me was. It wasn't like Me to suddenly disappear, not when Clara was in trouble. Not when Me spent years alone craving companionship. 

Out of nowhere, a masked bandit, wearing a domino mask and knee-high boots, started throwing around the bandits. Most of them were a foot taller and several pounds heavier than she was. Some of them were knocked out while others fled Clara and the masked bandit. 

One look in the bandit's eyes and Clara knew the bandit was Me. 

 

Me lead Clara back to their TARDIS and towards their wardrobe. The two stopped in front of a large display of boots.

"The Knightmare demands payment for her services," Me said in her Knightmare voice. 

"How do I repay you?" Clara asked. 

Me extended her right boot out towards Clara. "I need my boots cleaned before I can put them back in my wardrobe." 

"How do I clean--"

"With your tongue."

"So you want me on my knees, licking your boots." 

Me nodded.

"It's going to take a while."

"Start licking."

Clara went on her knees, a smile on her face. She was always ready for whatever her now-immortal life threw at her. She licked the top of the boot first, slowly, carefully. She tasted the boot's leather and the dirt Me ran in to get back to Clara. She imagined Me being able to see the bandits that surrounded her at a distance, Me running back to the TARDIS to put on a makeshift outfit, all to show off how strong and fearless she was. Thinking about Me's heroics excited Clara. She let out a pleased moan as she continued licking the boot. 

She traced the seams connecting the boot's sole to the top. She went over every crease she can see in the boot, making sure the boot was as clean as she can possibly get it to be. Clara made sure her tongue covered every bit of leather, from the toe to the heel to the top. As she was cleaning Me's boots, she massaged Me's thighs, a lustful look on her face. Me noticed. She shook her head. "Not yet, Clara," she said in her normal voice. "But nice try."

Me lifted up the boot as much as she could. "There's more that needs to be cleaned, Clara."

Clara obliged, finishing up the boot by licking every part of the sole of the shoe she didn't already lick. She did a thorough pass around every edge of the sole, careful to let her tongue cover every groove. 

Me examined the boot after Clara licked every inch of it. 

"Is my cleaning to your liking?" Clara asked Me as she sat on her legs.

Me nodded. "You did very well." She put the left boot in Clara's face. "But there's one more boot."

Clara shrugged. "We have time," she said, lowering herself to clean the remaining boot.


End file.
